


Public Bathroom

by WriteWithoutPens



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Top Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWithoutPens/pseuds/WriteWithoutPens
Summary: When the movie the two friends were watching starts to bore they, little playfull acts bring up funnier ideas and they need to go to a more private place.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 19





	Public Bathroom

STAN

We met at a very young age, at a time when there was minimal evil and impurity in our thoughts. Everything was a joke, and everything was naive.

As I watch the movie that passes on the huge screen in front of me, I feel a soft touch, a caress on the inside of my thigh, and I start to ask myself and when did that start to change. When naivety started to leave.

He always told me that I think way too much about things that shouldn't matter, but I guess this is how I am, and right now I can't focus on the movie, just on the touch.

I wonder why we started to have these carnal desires, and I start to worry that someone in this room might be seeing what he is doing.

\- This movie is so boring - My best friend whispers in my ear - Why don't we go somewhere else? - hand starts to go up, up and get closer to that place.

When I look at all the problems we endure every day, I feel that sometimes I wish we were still foolish children, when our only concerns were to go to school and play.

\- I know an activity that is much more interesting and fun - His whispered words in a sensual tone in my ear make me shiver. I subject myself when his hand finally grabs my cock over his pants.  


And it is in this movie theater, in the scene where Rose and Jack get in the car to have sex, I feel my erection rise, not because of what I am seeing, but because of the soft touches of the boy that I want to fuck so badly.

\- We are in public, just stop it - I speak but I don't really want him to stop. I worry that someone is watching, someone is filming. I don't want to be like another one of those people in humiliating videos on the internet, and I don't want to be prosecuted for doing inappropriate things in public.  


His hands continue to massage me, Kyle moves closer to me and starts and kisses my neck. When did he learn to do these things? Or rather, from whom did he learn all this? Sometimes I wish I still had that best-behaved best friend, who blushed when someone mentioned anything related to sex.

\- You told me yesterday that you had already masturbated in a public bathroom. - Where does he want to go with this?

\- and? - I ask.

\- ... And, I believe that if you can masturbate in a public bathroom, you can also have sex in one - Kyle says, taking his hand and looking me in the eyes. He really wants this, and so do I.

Not really, I certainly wouldn't want to go back to the past in that moment. All I need to do right now is stop thinking and go to a more private place.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the smut and also, I got Rickrolled while writing this.


End file.
